Muse
by Penstorm
Summary: During a bout of writer's block, Castle looks to his muse for inspiration. One-shot, rated M for sexual content.


_Okay, so, obviously this is rated "M" for a reason. Let's just say it's pretty tame compared to some, there isn't a great amount of detail, but, please, know what you're reading. If fiction with mature ratings aren't what you typically feel comfortable reading, then just don't. It's as simple as that. But I just had to get some Caskett out of my system, y'know?_

_That being said, it isn't _bad _in terms of maturity._ _Just more intense than stuff I've previously done. I'm even a little hesitant to put this up, but I figured I'd give it a try._

_Enjoy the Casketty goodness, fellow fans._

_I do _not _own _Castle _or anything related to it._

* * *

**Muse**

No matter how much he racked his brain, any hint of prose eluded him. Again and again, he would press the backspace key, patter away at the keyboard for a moment, then start fresh and anew. Then the cycle would repeat itself. He was getting nowhere with this exercise. It was truly a counterproductive process if he ever saw one.

As Castle typed away, diligently working on his latest novel, he picked up the sound of Kate stirring in their bedroom. He heard a faint yet incredibly sexy moan emanate from her midst, and he could already feel the arousal bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

That woman could do things to him that he couldn't imagine. But, then again, their reaction to one another was quite mutual—quite.

Castle, after lustfully mulling over his fianc_é_e for a moment, was returned to reality at the sound of the creaking of floorboards under Kate's feet as she padded across the floor of the loft.

She shouldn't be rising this early. The team at the 12th had been handling such a harrowing case over the past few days, and she deserved her precious hours of sleep. Did he awaken her? Castle quickly sensed himself becoming overwhelmed with an immense feeling of guilt.

_Go back to bed, Kate._

"Castle?" her voice called, reverberating for a moment through the silence of the loft. Her tone was soothing, sweet—as if she were aching for him somehow, even at this hour.

"In here, honey." Castle replied, raising his voice, leaning back in his swiveling chair and eagerly awaiting her arrival.

With a tired smile, Castle glanced at the clock at the corner of the computer screen, which read 5:39 AM. Why should his muse be going to the trouble of rising at such an ungodly time? It was far too early to be awake on a Saturday morning.

Of course, he reminded himself proudly, a smirk creeping across his face. She was missing him. That must be the reason.

Normally, he would still be fast asleep beside his fiancée, and they would quite often lounge around until well after ten, simply enjoying the company of one another, all amongst sweet nothings and incessant, flirtatious banter.

Today, however, he was forced to pay severely for his habits of procrastination. Gina had demanded a chapter from him by today, and he was truthfully beginning to believe, at the rate he was going, that he would get nothing done. He would never hear the end of it from that woman.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Kate poked her head through the crack, clad only in one of his shirts, which she had teasingly buttoned to just above her breasts, and a pair of his boxers.

These articles of clothing, he realized, were exactly the ones she had stripped from his body in a ravenous frenzy just hours before. Much to his delight, she hadn't rejected his advances upon their arrival at the loft after a long day's work.

"Hey." Castle said softly, coaxing her into the room with his inviting, adoring tone.

"Can I come in?" she murmured hopefully, stepping through the doorway.

"Always." he greeted his beloved with a warm smile, invitingly patting his knee. "C'mere."

Kate simpered delightedly as she casually strode over, and though her eyes reflected love, they were also weary and clouded.

"What are you doing up, babe?" she inquired as she sauntered toward him, masking a yawn with her hand and readily accepting his invitation as he pulled her gently onto his lap.

Kate responded with a soft chuckle as she perched upon his knee, draping her arms over his as he wrapped them around her waist, settling his hands over her stomach.

"I should ask you the same question," he replied, pressing a kiss to her head and burrowing his nose into the sultry head of curls spilling so perfectly over her shoulders.

"Are you resisting interrogation from a cop, Mr. Castle?" she teased with a coy quirk of her brow, swallowing a quiet moan as he maneuvered his way down to her neck, nibbling playfully at her flesh.

"Never. Not from New York's finest detective." Castle mused in a purr, deftly tightening his lips over the tender skin of her neck. Her locks slid gracefully between his fingers as he dreamily fondled her all over, and he smiled at the blush that faintly glowed on her cheeks. He took a moment to release his mouth, clinging to her. "And if I may remind you, she's sleeping with New York's finest author."

"Oh, please." she huffed with a roll of her eyes, never willing to admit that she found his teasing endearing and unspeakably delightful.

"'Please' what?" he chuckled between kisses. "If you want something from me, all you have to do is ask."

She arched into him, gasping as he lightly clenched his teeth into her skin. Kate's muscles locked in place, and she could only hope he would have the decency not to leave a mark that would be visible when they returned to the precinct Monday. He was well aware of what her reaction to this uninhibited affection would be, wasn't he? He was simply tempting her, knowing it was only a matter of time before she melted to putty in his hands.

Castle was so complacent with the affect his touch had on her, and Kate was quite familiar with his trademark smirk. His left hand sliding down her curves and coming to rest on the swell of her hip, Castle worked his way down to her shoulder, sliding the fabric of his shirt out of the path of his mouth with his free hand.

"Mmm," he murmured, ripping his lips reluctantly away from her skin and turning his attention back to the screen.

As much as he wanted this, he had to focus.

Kate, meanwhile, was left hanging, and a moment of silence ticked by, the only sound being their breathing, perfectly in sync.

"Castle..." she whispered urgently, her index finger tracing a line up his chest through his T-shirt.

"Hm?" he muttered, releasing her from his vice grip as he once more began to type.

Castle took note of the fact that his beloved was intrigued by his attention being directed elsewhere, and he nearly allowed a chuckle to escape, but he restrained himself. Was she bothered already? If that was indeed the case, he could most certainly take care of what was afflicting her.

No, _later. _He would _thoroughly _take care of her later. That was a promise he made to himself.

Kate squirmed in response to her growing arousal, straddling his thigh between her legs and breathing a frustrated sigh. She herself was quite drowsy, but her loins were wakened fully.

She glanced back over her shoulder, her curls swaying back and forth.

"Come on back to bed, Castle," she invited in an aching tone, indicative of her need for him.

Castle groaned, growing more hungry for her by the second.

"God, Kate..." he murmured, burying his face in her neck and enthusiastically going to town. After mere moments, he withdrew his lips, receiving a slightly discouraged huff from his partner in response. "N-no, no, I have to get this done." he said gruffly, steeling his resolve.

Kate, in an effort to divert her thoughts, squinted at the computer monitor. He had a single sentence done. Though she admired his dedication, she was beginning to fidget in his lap, mild frustration brewing within her.

_Heat of the Moment _wasn't coming along as smoothly as he had hoped, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Castle. His vexation had left him entirely on edge for the past days, as the provisions Gina had supplied him with drew more and more imminently due.

Kate suddenly conceived a proposition.

"Castle?" she murmured, propping her elbows up on his desk and observing his precise fingers as they strummed the keyboard.

"What is it, honey?" he muttered absently in response, entirely focused upon his work. It was merely an instinctive reaction to her familiar mention of his name.

"Is there anything I could do?" she queried, glancing back and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Deep amber met a clear cerulean as she draped a hand over his.

Castle's tired countenance became etched with a tender smile, and he brought one hand to his face to rub his forehead, sighing. He used his other to clutch her stomach, pulling her back and allowing her to lean into him.

"I don't think so." Castle said with disenchantment. "I got myself into this one," he added gruffly, smacking his lips against her ear.

She flinched against his touch as a pleasant, tingling chill shivered down her spine, but this did nothing to temper the ineffable heat radiating from her core. The things this man could do to her body—there were no words to describe her reaction.

Kate supposed a fitting word would be _lust—_sheer and undying _lust._

She simply shrugged, a rather goofy smile spreading across her blissful face. "I guess I'm not the most creative person in the world, anyway."

Castle raised a brow, darted his eyes in her direction. She nearly withdrew herself at the sight of them. They were playful and mischievous, yet dark and overcome with rough and passionate arousal.

"Katherine Beckett, I can think of several ways that you're_...creative."_ he grunted, his eyes transforming into a hungry, pining abyss.

Castle's powerful hand draped over her knee, gliding up her thigh, nearly driving his treasured partner wild with temptation. The woman stiffened in his embrace, frozen solid as is fingers brushed over the loose-fitting fabric of the boxers that barely clung to her prickling skin. He expertly burrowed his hand beneath the elastic waistband, placing a perfect amount of pressure where she desired his touch most.

Kate sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden frisking of her womanhood, but she dared not object to his skilled fingers' expertise at pleasuring her. She arched her back abruptly into Castle's muscular chest, causing a grunt to escape from him. It was a euphoric grunt, nonetheless.

"What is it?" he whispered teasingly with feigned ignorance, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Nothing," she managed breathlessly—nowhere near convincing.

He knew exactly what he was making her suffer through. Kate clenched her fists in an effort to maintain plausible temperance. Where did he get the clearance to maneuver _down there_, anyway?

"Do you want me to keep going?" Castle reiterated, cruelly drawing her closer and closer to the edge.

The woman balanced on his thigh released a shaky moan, purely involuntary, unwittingly begging for more.

Castle relished in the amount of time he spent leading her on, sending her spiraling into a near-crazed state of mind. Perhaps he _was_ an awful tease, but it was a sign of love in his eyes, whether Kate happened to agree with him or not.

"I'm asking you a simple question, Detective." he persisted in a gruff, famished tone, resting his chin on her shoulder and scraping his teeth across the sensitive, velvet flesh of her neck.

She couldn't gather her words fast enough. All she could possibly focus on was his touch, uninhibited, frisky, and yet inexplicably loving.

"What about if I come up here?" he continued in a raspy tone, sliding his hand (the one not otherwise occupied) underneath her upper garment, thrusting his entire hand over her bare stomach, which heaved beneath his caress.

"Oh, God, _Castle." _Kate gasped, twisting around in his grasp and crashing her lips to his mouth.

Castle was hardly clean-shaven, the prickly stubble on his jaw scratching against Kate's skin as she insatiably kissed him. She paid no mind, for she was preoccupied with digging deeper and deeper into his mouth, pleading wildly for entrance, which he fully granted her.

She was rough with him, and he loved her this way, completely prepared to ravish and be ravished.

All too soon, she pulled away, crawling out of his lap and backing away from him, flashing him a complacent, near sadistic grin, continuing to tremble with arousal.

"Kate..." Castle whimpered helplessly, pleadingly. He rose to his feet, fully taking note of just how intensely his body was reacting to the woman before him.

Kate curled a finger, beckoning him to obey her commands.

"Bed." she demanded flatly.

Yes, it was _far _past his bedtime.

Kate loosed a breathy laugh as he lurched forward and latched onto her, never wanting to relinquish his grip.

"If I don't do what you tell me, will I get cuffed?" Castle queried, his speech slurred by her kisses. He managed to pull away for just a spare moment. "Not that I'd mind that." he purred under his breath.

"Are you resisting me, sir?" Kate whispered sharply, gripping his wrists with her hands, imitating restraints.

"Never, Detective," he retorted, lifting her effortlessly into his arms and supporting her behind with a pair of groping hands.

* * *

They tumbled on to the mattress, and Castle immediately began to pluck the buttons from the holes of the shirt hiding Kate's delicious body from his hungry, yearning eyes. His fingers faltered clumsily, and he cursed under his breath in frustration, flustered. Kate chuckled, continuing to hum with laughter even as she worked the buttons down, Castle's azure eyes darting maniacally about.

_Damn that shirt. _

She handed the garment over to him, and he carelessly chucked it over his shoulder, not entirely certain of where it landed.

Castle tauntingly traced his fingers around her breasts, and she cradled the back of his head with her palms, fondling his mussed hair between her fingers as she forced his face down to come in contact with her. Castle groaned in contentment at her eagerness, partaking in the tempting access to her supple chest and pleasuring her with his deft mouth, leaving neither of her breasts neglected.

Kate moaned his name instantly, long and low with desire, losing every ounce her composure at once. She raked her nails across the back of his skull, vigorous but gentle.

Castle recognized that his love was overflowing with arousal whenever she simply uttered his first name—breathy, rich, and passionate.

A smile perking up his face, he nuzzled the scar between her breasts with his mouth and nose. Lovingly, he pressed a soothing kiss to the very spot where the bullet had pierced her skin, feeling her racing heartbeat through his lips. Her heart was pounding fiercely, so strongly, and he could scarcely believe it was the same heart that had stopped cold before.

Castle could easily sense that he was becoming more and more ready for her by the second, and he released a faint exhale.

"_God." _he stated succinctly, summing up his feelings in a sharp, single word. He brushed his fingers against the waistband of the boxers she had borrowed from him, his hands quivering with anticipation.

"Oh, no. My turn." she demanded suddenly and briskly, creeping her delicate fingers along his sweatpants and taking her precious time in tediously loosening the drawstrings.

Her lover could have easily overpowered her and hurried things along. He loomed over her now, occasionally allowing his gleaming, wistful eyes to wander down to her chest. She smiled wide at his lack of subtlety.

With evident restlessness, he released a frustrated exhale and bucked his hips forward, his body reacting severely to her tauntingly slow pace.

"_Kate."_ he whined pleadingly, emitting a rough groan and leaning into her.

Kate smirked triumphantly, swelling with pride, for she now had the upper hand. She felt his manhood press into her thigh, which only caused her smile to brighten.

"What is it, Castle?" she inquired in an innocent whisper, chuckling as he took matters into his own, quivering hands.

"You're a cold, _cruel _woman," he snapped back, shimmying out of his pants and stripping down to his boxers.

Kate sensed herself beginning to grow aflutter with fierce yearning. Her _Castle _was, indeed, _very _aroused, finding a desirous need for her and her alone. And she did this to him so easily, didn't she?

"Excited?" she murmured rhetorically, offering her love an ecstatic smile as he yanked his T-shirt over his head, his rippling muscles at last being revealed to her hungry eyes.

He responded to her with just a dark smile, slipping out of his boxers and then turning his attention to hers—or, rather, those she had borrowed from him.

Castle hovered over her while balancing his knees on either side of her, offering the captivating woman beneath him a questioning glance as he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of the last article of clothing. She nodded, trying with every fiber of her being to mask her euphoria. He gently slid the pair of boxers down her smooth legs, and she aided him by kicking them from her feet as they reached her ankles.

At last, they ecstatically resumed their foreplay, gasping and writhing. She moaned a whisper of his name, her warm breaths fanning against his ear as he sucked ravenously at her neck. He groaned with evident pleasure as her delicate hands skated over his back. Kate was certain there would be strong evidence of their actions by the time Monday came around. But that was of no concern now. No, now it was all _Castle._

Kate often had a reputation for letting her anticipation get the best of her before their intimacy, though one would never assume so based on her stark professionalism. She chose to be wildly dominant on many occasions, leaving Castle in her wake and completely breathless.

Now, however, she lay back and allowed this man to work her down to nothing with just his hands and lips, going completely limp and leaving herself at the mercy of his actions.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Castle's lips collapsed against hers, and he tenderly caressed her face as they kissed, gliding his hand upward and ever so gently dragging his fingers through her tangled curls.

Kate's body shuddered with a chill, and she released a brief but passionate moan, deep into his mouth, continuing to tremble beneath his affectionate touch even after the sensation subsided.

Castle pulled away for a moment, just to speak. "Ready?" he inquired softly, lightly kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yes," she murmured in reply, providing a soft kiss to his Adam's apple while he adequately positioned himself.

Their eyes met, and Kate offered a final nod of encouragement.

Cradling the nape of her neck with his palm, Castle gingerly nudged his hips into her parted legs, entering her slowly but with sufficient ease. They had much practice with this art, and they were not unfamiliar with the needs and wants of one another. He knew exactly where she wanted him, but he always initiated their intercourse gently and with great care. The man was always cautious, constantly being certain not to cause his precious partner any pain.

Kate drew a sharp gasp as he pressed further into her, and Castle's blue eyes darkened with lust.

She trusted him fully and had complete faith in his tenderness, and although there was a rare occasion during which she would experience a twinge of discomfort (Castle _was _slightly above average), her partner would simply adjust to her needs and they would continue.

"All right?" he murmured gently.

"Yeah." Kate breathed in reply.

With a faint smile, he kissed her forehead before moving back down and nibbling her lips.

"Fast or slow?" Castle whispered roughly, slightly demanding, his sheer arousal nearly sending him over the edge. The feeling of her enveloping him was far too enticing for him to resist any longer.

He sought his beloved partner's preference in their affections, and locked eyes with her, knowingly, as if he already had a premonition of her desires. But he would leave it all up to her. If fast was what she longed for more at this point, he was certainly happy to oblige. He was pulsing, starving for her.

Castle inherently knew, as a couple, they were compatible in both respects, but slow and tender was their personal favorite and ultimately the most rewarding and satisfying. It also gave him a chance to romance her more, assure her of his unfaltering love for her, and receive the guilty satisfaction of forcing a scarlet flush to her cheeks at his curious exploration of her body.

Kate, swallowing a gasp as he shifted inside of her, sensed her heart begin to pump all the more wildly.

She was certain of what she wanted.

"_Slow,_ babe." she pleaded breathlessly in a whisper, firmly gripping his shoulders.

Yes, this is what she wanted—what she _needed. _Though she felt the urge to delve into their intimacy with great haste, this would all be well worth the wait, the prolonging—all in good time.

To feel the touch of his hands as he fondled her curves, his body solidly melting into hers with each slow, impassioned thrust—it was thrilling, exhilarating.

Castle gave a low hum of approval, touching his forehead to hers. A low, breathy moan arose from Kate, indicating the intense pleasure his passion was causing her.

Castle smiled, azure eyes twinkling with adoration for this woman.

_Ditto._

* * *

Castle awakened to the smell of breakfast filling the loft, and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh sunlight seeping through the curtains. Morning had come; well, the sun had. Morning had made its presence known long before now. Early-morning procrastination—it was his specialty.

A tired smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as thoughts of that morning's activities flooded back into his mind.

Castle groggily reached a hand over to Kate's rightful place beneath the sheets, his smiled fading at the realization that the bed was cold. She was missing in action, and so he arose, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his hand. Not entirely wanting to relinquish the warmth of the blankets, he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet upon the chilled floor. He'd grown so accustomed to having Kate constantly by his side, and found her absence to be troubling.

He plodded naked to the bathroom, and after carrying out his morning routine, which involved some minor grooming (he was in dire need of a shave), he retrieved his robe from the back of the door and slipped it on before going in search of Kate.

Castle emerged from their bedroom, finding his beloved standing in the kitchen in her pajamas. Though he much preferred her in a scanty set of lingerie, her sleepwear was admittedly adorable. Her tangled locks were tied back in a messy ponytail, tendrils of loose hair falling here and there.

She was preparing something, something that pleased Castle's nose to no end. Normally, they cooked together, but he wasn't complaining—not at all. On the other hand, he would much rather still have her curled up next to him in their warm bed, securely tucked into his embrace.

Kate glanced up from the task at hand, meeting his eyes with her own twinkling ones.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly, still glowing after their early-morning activities. She offered him an adoring smile, and he returned it with no hesitation.

"Mmm, morning." Castle replied with a quiet groan of contentment, approaching her from behind and gently grasping her chin, turning her head and locking lips with her for a brief kiss.

Kate broke the kiss all too soon, leaving her lover with a subtle pout.

"Nice bedhead, Castle." she mentioned, smirking teasingly.

"You're the one who caused it," he shot back saucily, nipping at her earlobe."How long have you been up?"

"Half hour or so." she replied, paying no mind to her evident goosebumps and turning her attention back to her task, reaching for a handful of blueberries and deftly sprinkling them into the batter she was preparing. Castle made a motion to dip a finger into the bowl, but Kate intercepted him, whacking him in the chest with the handle of her spoon. "Castle." she scolded, her eyes unconvincing and gleaming with mirth.

"Sorry, sorry." Castle murmured apologetically. He smacked his lips against her neck, resting his chin on her shoulders. "Smells good."

"Just call me Chef Beckett." she replied humbly, shrugging her shoulders in her display of modesty.

Castle rumbled with a mischievous laugh. "I wasn't talking about the pancakes, Kate."

He proceeded to bury his nose in her sultry curls, nuzzling her head and neck as she continued to busy herself with their breakfast. There was a faint whiff of her perfume from the previous day, along with the pear-scented shampoo she was so fond of—perhaps because she secretly knew _he _was quite fond of it, as well.

"Feel like giving me a hand, here?" she queried, outwardly unfazed by his caress. Inside, her stomach was fluttering furiously.

Reaching underneath her pajama top with his brisk hands, Castle briefly tickled her ribs, nearly causing her to lose her grip on the handle of the pan.

"Castle, don't you dare." she warned, and he chuckled.

"I just did."

What had gotten into him? He hadn't even partaken in his morning cup of coffee yet, and he was already incorrigible. Although, she couldn't exactly blame him for his friskiness, for she, too, was experiencing a feeling of vibrant, post-sex exuberance.

She cautioned, albeit lightheartedly, "I'm the one with the gun."

Unbeknownst to him, she was beaming.

Castle released a playful, guttural growl, threatening to try something again.

What with his close proximity to her, she took the opportunity to shove back against him, and he grunted, cowering slightly behind her.

"Hey, hey," he whimpered anxiously, leaning his forehead against the nape of her neck and cupping his hands defensively over his vital area.

Kate couldn't resist letting loose a laugh, and Castle sighed in defeat, relocating his hands to her shoulders and giving them a firm but soothing massage.

"Hope you're in the mood for blueberry pancakes," she chimed, spooning the batter out of the bowl and into the pan on the stove.

"My second favorite," he mentioned sweetly, kissing the top of her head. Kate murmured in puzzlement as her fianc_é_ once again wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a squeeze. "I already had my _favorite _this morning. Twice, in fact." Castle mentioned in a purr, incredibly seductive. "Speaking of, I could go for thirds."

"Castle, it's only nine." Kate reminded him, silently repressing the faint temptation rising from within her.

A jolly smile spread across Kate's face, adoration for her man glimmering in her eyes. Castle so desperately sought her attention, and he was showing the downtrodden expression of a lonely, neglected puppy.

With a slightly crestfallen sigh, he offered her a peck to the cheek, releasing her from his embrace and retrieving the creamer for their coffee from the refrigerator.

"Any plans for today?" he inquired with interest, lifting the pot of coffee and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

"I don't know, something simple._"_ Kate suggested as she turned to face him, brimming with love at the thought of spending this Saturday with Castle, just the two of them, no worries of murders looming at the back of their minds.

Castle mulled it over. "We could go for a walk, then hit up that little café you're so crazy about."

Kate's face perked up with a grin, and Castle could immediately tell that she was in favor of his proposal.

They were officially off the clock, and in addition they were finally given the chance to unwind after a full week's worth of a case. Now they just had to count on the ne'er do wells of New York City to have the common courtesy of postponing their criminal acts until further notice.

"And then, we could come back and pick up where we left off." Castle crooned, leaning back against the counter and quirking a brow charmingly at her.

Kate swayed her hips slightly as she strolled over to him, and Castle set the mugs on the counter in order to intertwine their fingers.

"Sounds like a plan." she approved, fluttering her eyes shut and leaning in for a kiss. She laced her fingers behind his neck with a soft sigh into his mouth, and they shared a passionate moment of silence before splitting apart for oxygen. Kate suddenly furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" Castle questioned, mirroring her expression.

"Don't you need to finish that chapter by today, Castle?" she asked, concerned for both him and his habit of procrastination.

Castle smiled complacently, bringing the rim of his mug up to his lips. "Oh, don't you worry. I've got plenty of ideas now."

Kate donned an incredulous countenance. "I don't understand."

"You know." he assured her, kissing her slightly agape mouth before sipping down his brew and taking a seat at the bar.

Oh. That.

"Uh...C-Castle?" Kate stuttered, quickly snatching her mug from the counter and scrambling over to interrogate him further; it was in her nature. "Wha—what details would you be going into, e-exactly?"

Castle smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you credit where it's due. Plenty." he assuaged calmly, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Now, let's both get dressed—or not." he murmured with a somewhat mischievous grin, and he took a final sip of his coffee, perhaps for dramatic effect, perhaps not.

Kate rolled her eyes, attempting to mask her persistent smile whilst mimicking her lover, bringing the rim of her mug to her twitching lips.


End file.
